


Endurance

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Ray and Fraser and edge play





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "endure" (Amnesty edition) at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

“Comfy?” Ray asks in Fraser’s ear.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He’s _physically_ comfortable, resting in Ray’s embrace.  But he’s tense with embarrassment, anticipation, and arousal.  
  
“Okay,” Ray tells him.  “Go ahead.”  
  
Fraser begins to stroke his own penis gently, pacing himself.  His familiar routine—that’s the point of this exercise—but he’s getting hard too fast.  It’s different, with Ray’s erection nudging the small of his back, Ray’s stubble prickling his neck.  
  
Ray licks his ear, and Fraser’s hand speeds up unbidden.  He draws a slow breath as he resumes his deliberate rhythm.  
  
“How long you usually last?” asks Ray.  
  
“As long as I want,” Fraser replies, proud of his even tone.  “I can—”  
  
His words are swallowed in a gasp as damp thumbs tease his nipples.  He forces his hand to slow again—difficult, because he’s close now, muscles clenching until he consciously relaxes them.  
  
“Huh.”  Ray sounds intrigued.  He noticed that.  Of course.  He’s watching, he wanted to see.  
  
Fraser whimpers through clenched teeth, cresting a wave of pleasure.  If he doesn’t ease off, he’ll go over the edge, which he can’t do yet—he’s in control, he can keep this up forever, if—but it’s so good, just a few more strokes, then he’ll stop—  
  
“You close?”  Ray’s penis throbs against Fraser’s back and oh, oh, everything’s tightening and converging and—  
  
Ray’s hand curls around his wrist; somehow, Fraser’s hand obediently stills.  He teeters on the edge for endless seconds. . .until the arousal ebbs, his thighs relax, and he’s panting in Ray’s arms.  Too close.  
  
“That was so. . .you’re so. . .” Ray hugs him tightly.  “When we’re done, I’m gonna fuck you, I’m gonna last like two seconds.”  
  
Fraser moans.  Ray snickers as he wraps Fraser’s fingers back around his penis.  
  
“So. . . Round two?”


End file.
